Exaltado
30,3% 9,1% 15,2% 3% 9,1% 30,3% 3%|title2 = Buscar en Scryfall "Exaltado"|texto_recordatorio: = Exaltado. (Siempre que una criatura que controles ataque sola, esa criatura obtiene +1/+1 hasta el final del turno.)}}Exaltado (en Inglés, Exalted) es una habilidad de palabra clave disparada que fue introducida en Fragmentos de Alara1 y usada también en Conflux y Alara renacida. Posteriormente regresó en Magic 201323 y Horizontes de Modern. Esta habilidad hace que siempre que una criatura que controles ataque sola, ésta obtendrá +1/+1 hasta el final del turno por cada instancia de la Exaltado entre los permanentes que controles. Historia La habilidad de exaltado fue creada por Brian Tinsman.4 Exaltado fue introducido en Fragmentos de Alara como mecánica para el fragmento dominado por el blanco de Bant, y regresó en criaturas negras de Magic 2013 y una criatura roja de Horizontes de Modern.5 Más adelante, Diseño experimentó con un "exaltado avanzado" para Amonkhet, en el que una criatura con la habilidad daba otras cosas además de +1/+1, principalmente habilidades de palabra clave de criaturas. Luego probaron con una variante de Exaltado con la que una criatura daba una habilidad de palabra clave a la criatura atacante objetivo. La mecánica dejó de requerir que una criatura atacase sola, sino que la criatura que proporcionaba la habilidad también atacara (y sí, podía darse la habilidad a sí misma). Finalmente este concepto fue reemplazado por Espolear.6 Reglas De las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) * 702.82. Exaltado ** 702.82a Exaltado es una habilidad disparada. "Exaltado" significa "Siempre que una criatura que controles ataque sola, esa criatura obtiene +1/+1 hasta el final del turno". ** 702.82b Una criatura "ataca sola" si es la única criatura declarada como atacante en una determinada fase de combate. Ver la regla 506.5. Del glosario de las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) ; Exaltado : Es una habilidad de palabra clave que puede hacer a una criatura mejor en combate. Ver la regla 702.82, “Exaltado”. Resoluciones * Si declaras exactamente una criatura como atacante, cada habilidad de exaltado sobre cada permanente que controles (incluyendo, quizás, a la propia criatura atacante) se dispararán. Los bonificadores serán dados a la criatura atacante, no al permanente con exaltado. En definitiva, la criatura atacante terminará con +1/+1 por cada una de tus habilidades de exaltado. * Algunas cartas con habilidades de exaltado tienen otras habilidades que también se disparan cuando una criatura que tu controlas ataque sola. Cada vez que una criatura que controles ataque sola, tanto la habilidad de exaltado como la otra habilidad se dispararán. * Si atacas con varias criaturas, aunque luego todas salvo una sean removidas del combate, tus habilidades de exaltado no se dispararán. * Algunos efectos ponen criaturas en el campo de batalla atacando. Ya que esas criaturas nunca han sido declaradas como atacantes, son ignoradas por las habilidades de exaltado. Tampoco harán que las habilidades de exaltado se disparen. Si cualquier habilidad de exaltado ya se hubiera disparado (porque exactamente una criatura hubiese sido declarada como atacante), esas habilidades se resolverán normalmente incluso aunque ahora haya varios atacantes. * Las habilidades de exaltado se resuelven antes de que los bloqueadores sean declarados. * Los bonificadores de Exaltado duran hasta el final del turno. Si un efecto crea una fase adicional de combate durante tu turno, una criatura que hubiera atacado sola durante la primera fase de combate aun tendrá sus bonificadores en esta nueva fase. Si una criatura ataca sola durante la segunda fase de combate, todas tus habilidades de exaltado se dispararán de nuevo. * En un juego de Gigante de dos cabezas, una criatura "ataca sola" si es la única criatura declarada como atacante por todo tu equipo. Si controlas esa criatura atacante, tus habilidades de exaltado se dispararán pero las de tu compañero de equipo no. Ejemplos Cartas que dan Exaltado Hechizos que dan Exaltado Criaturas: * Arcángel sublime Cartas de plano que dan Exaltado * Bant (a todas las criaturas) Curiosidades * Exaltado fue incluido como carta de reglas 1 de 5 en la colección Fragmentos de Alara. * El Ángel exaltado y el Efrit exaltado no tienen Exaltado. Referencias # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (8 septiembre 2008.) "Between a Rock and a Shard Place", magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (19 julio 2012.) "First Impressions", magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Zac Hill. (27 julio 2012.) "Attack!", magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (19 abril 2019). "I made a list of all the mechanics I had a hand in creating.". Twitter. # ↑ Matt Tabak (31 mayo 2019). "Modern Horizons Mechanics". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (17 abril 2017.) "Un arrankhet de ingenio, parte 3", magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. Enlaces externos * A Planeswalker's Primer for Bant Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Categoría:Palabras clave/disparadas Categoría:Palabras clave Categoría:Glosario